The process of manufacturing vinyl ethers having the structure R--O--CF .dbd. CF.sub.2 where R is alkyl, fluoro alkyl, or alkenyl group is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,548. The compounds of the structure R--O--CF .dbd. CF.sub.2 are monomers capable of being converted to useful polymers and other products. The use of the perfluorovinyl ethers in preparation of polymer products are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,248; 3,133,046 and 3,159,609. More recently methyl trifluorovinyl ether has been used as a starting compound in manufacturing methylcyclopropyl ethers as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,111 and 3,928,468.
The chemical industry has been recently informed of the explosive potential of these ethers. See Chem. Engineering & News, Apr. 12, 1976, pg. 5. Igniting the methyl trifluorovinyl ether by hot wire or an electric spark causes it to decompose violently with a substantial and rapid temperature and pressure rise. Under equivalent initial conditions of loading, vapor phase methyl trifluorovinyl ether appears to have a far greater explosive potential than does acetylene. Therefore all vinyl ethers having the above structure should be treated with extreme caution.